herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Parrish
Alan Parrish is the main protagonist of the 1995 fantasy film, Jumanji. He was portrayed by the late Robin Williams as an adult and Adam Hann-Byrd as his younger self. Biography Alan was first seen as a young boy riding his bike from a group of bullies. After he discovers a cursed board game called "Jumanji", he and Sarah began playing the game and Alan is sucked into the board game. Twenty-six years later, he is released out of the board game by Judy and Peter Shepherd and decides to continue to play the game and reunite with Sarah. After several vines appear and the villainous game hunter, Van Pelt appears, a stampede wrecks his house and Peter transforms into a monkey while trying to cheat. Alan shows up just in time after being taken away by a police officer (his old friend from his dad's shoe factory). After a monsoon floods his house along with two large crocodiles and the flood lets out, Alan gets stuck in quicksand and large venomous spiders appear. After Alan is freed from the floor of the attic while an earthquake rips his house in half, Alan finally wins the game before Van Pelt shoots him and Sarah as Van Pelt and all of the jungle elements are sucked back into the board game. Alan and Sarah have found themselves back in the past as children before they began playing the game and they decided to throw the "Jumanji" game into the river as they begin a romantic relationship. By the end of the film, Alan and Sarah are now married and expecting their first child together. They meet Judy and Peter and their parents Jim and Martha. Alan convinces Jim to start work at the shoe factory instead of going on a skiing trip in Canada, thus preventing his and Martha's death in the previous timeline. Gallery Alan Parrish arguing with his dad about going to Cliffside.jpg|Alan arguing with his father about going to Cliffside Alan Parrish primitive.jpg Alan Parrish releasing stress after discovering the fate of Alan's parents and the Shoe Factory.jpg|Alan releasing stress after discovering the fate of his parents and the Shoe Factory Alan Parrish trapped in quicksand.jpg|Alan trapped in quicksand Alan Parrish vine swinging.jpg|Alan vine swinging Screen Shot 2014-04-08 at 1.21.40 PM.png|Alan facing Van Pelt Alan Parrish outsmarting Van Pelt.jpg|Alan outsmarts Van Pelt by finishing the game and causing all the dangers of Jumanji, including Van Pelt, to be sucked back into it. Alan Parrish reconciles with his dad after finishing Jumanji.jpg|Alan reconciling with his father after finishing Jumanji Sarah Whittle giving Alan Parrish a kiss.jpg|Alan getting kissed by Sarah Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Kid Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Married Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Male Damsels Category:Victims Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Serious Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroes who thought to have died